


"Call an ambulance!"

by AutisticWriter



Series: A is for Angst [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, First Aid, Hugs, Injury, Kissing, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which there is an accident at the Big Donut.[Prompt 3: "Call an ambulance!"]





	"Call an ambulance!"

It happens so quickly. One second, Sadie is cleaning the coffee machine whilst Lars leans against the counter, and the next…

“Aah!”

Sadie’s scream makes his heart race and pure panic grip in his stomach. He looks up, and his eyes widen.

Somehow, Sadie made coffee spurt out of the machine, the boiling liquid spraying out of the spout, all over the counter… and her hands.

“Crap crap crap!” Sadie cries, holding her hands awkwardly out in front of her as she jumps up and down on the spot. Her hands have gone bright red and her face is screwed up, tears spilling down her cheeks.

And Lars just stands there, frozen. He doesn’t know what to do. Well, he does (he learned first aid as part of his job), but right now, his mind is blank. Just seeing his girlfriend sobbing and screaming in agony is so terrifying and he can’t seem to move.

And then Sadie is pushing past him, running behind the counter and into the kitchens, and he hears running water and Sadie let out a sigh that sounds a lot like a sob. And Lars finally manages to snap the heck out of it, following after her.

Sadie is running her burned hands under cold water, the faucet running so hard she’s getting sprayed with water. Lars approaches her, not knowing what to do.

“Uh… are you okay?”

“What do you think?!” Sadie snaps, but her voice is so wobbly from crying that she doesn’t sound aggressive. She sighs shakily, her eyes bloodshot from crying. “Sorry… but, no, I’m n-not. It really hurts, Lars.”

He puts his arm around her, squeezing her shoulder. “I’m not surprised. That looked seriously painful. Is… is there anything I can do to help?”

Sadie shrugs. “I don’t think so. Can you just… stay with me?”

Lars nods and kisses her forehead. “Course I can.”

\---

After twenty minutes, Sadie gets Lars to turn the faucet off. He does so, and he gets a proper look at her sore hands for the first time since the accident. And then he gasps, stumbling backwards.

Her hands are still bright red despite having been run under freezing water for twenty minutes, and some patches of her skin are going white. They must be blistering. Which means she has second degree burns, which are quite a lot worse than first degree burns.

Which probably explains why he freaks out.

"Call an ambulance!" Lars yells, hugging Sadie tightly. And he knows he’s overreacting, but he can’t help it. “Your hands! Sadie, its real bad and—”

“Calm down, Lars,” Sadie says, flexing her sore hands and trying not to wince. “It’s okay. I’ve had burns like this before. They hurt like hell, but I don’t need to go to hospital. It’s okay, really.”

Lars exhales slowly and hugs her. “Sorry. It’s just… I hate seeing you all upset and in pain. Are you feeling any better?”

Sadie nods. “Quite a bit. And thanks for caring. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Lars says, and he carefully wipes her eyes before giving Sadie a kiss.


End file.
